The Meadow's Meaning
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: There was a meadow, with beautiful flowers and bubbling brooks. The meadow had little animals running around, frolicking in the picturesque beauty. But the Meadow is more than that: it is a part of a family. The Weasley's and Potter family. It has witnessed some of the most important of their lives.


Wow. I'm back guys. But I'm sad. I didn't get any reviews! Alerts, yes. But no reviews? That's depressing... I just came back with another chapter. Anyway, please review this time! Enjoy! :)

Who needs a ring when you have a Cookie?

Hermione gasped as she took in the beauty that surrounded her. Ron smiled at her wonder and awe.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly. He smiled at her.

"I've seen better," he replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking at her pointedly. She blushed as she understood his meaning. She reached up to kiss his cheek as a small thank-you.

"Anyway, I thought we could just have a picnic. You know, just you, me, nature, and food," Ron said, spreading a blanket onto the lush grass.

Hermione had slipped off her wedges and sat beside him. She was looking beautiful in her white sundress and loose ringlets. Ron noticed with relief (and a tinge of regret) that her hair wasn't a bushy mess anymore. It had been two years since the Final Battle. Ron and Hermione's relationship had reached it's peak. And it was only getting better.

Ron longingly stared at the food as he rationed it out. There was barbecued chicken, potato salad, apple, chips, iced butter beer, and Nana Molly's homemade Chocolate chip cookies and Pumpkin pasty. Hermione's favorites.

She squealed and began digging in. She couldn't believe Ron had been so sweet, considerate... and Romantic. He had never been one for super romantic dates, although he was great in private.

He twisted his fingers nervously as they made their way to dessert. She caught him scrutinizing the cookies more than once.

As she reached to pick a cookie, he gently slapped her hand away and handed her one.

"I want the bigger one Hermione. So here." He pulled them up and presented the cookie to her.

She laughed and reached for the cookie. She gasped as he got down on his knee and held the cookie like a ring.

"Oh Hermione. I love you. All of you. I'm an extremely lucky man to even have the privilege of being called your friend. Being your boyfriend has just been like an amazing dream. So, to show my love and ensure I will feel it towards you forever, Will you do me the great honor of... Sharing this cookie with me?"

He could see it in her eyes that she was disappointed but amused. He grinned inwardly. Laughing, she pulled him and kissed his cheek.

"Yes Ronald Weasley. I will share this cookie with you." She said simply, taking a bite. She closed her eyes and savored the warm taste. However, something was off. It tasted metallic. She pulled back and opened her eyes, scrutinizing the cookie.

Ron watched her eyes widen as

she processed what was in the cookie. He smirked as she gasped and her eyes shined with tears. He lowered himself to one knee again.

"I should have told you," he said as he pulled the ring out of the cookie, "that I wanted to say this cookie was to be shared by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. So, Hermione, would you complete my life and be the milk to my cookie?" He held his breath as he waited for her to respond.

She stared at the ring. It was so beautiful. There was a Gold Diamond surrounded by glittering white diamonds that would sparkle and catch the light. Her throat went dry. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Ron... Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She beamed, her smile lighting up the entire meadow. He grinned and hugged her, enthusiastically spinning Hermione around. Setting her down tenderly, he kissed her. Slowly and passionately. There was no need for quick or rough anymore. They could kiss all they wanted.

After all, she was his. And he was hers.

God, he was a lucky man.

And that, ladies and gentlewomen, is how Ron proposed! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review! And if you don't mind, please check out some of my other stories! And my poll. I want to know what my readers think. Bye for now! :)


End file.
